I Will Always Protect You Pixie
by AstoriaAliceMalfoy
Summary: So this is a collection of one-shots about my favourite Twilight couple, Alice and Jasper. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!
1. I will always protect you pixie

So in this story Jasper goes after Victoria because he thinks that if Victoria dies Alice ( and the rest of the family ) will be safe. I know it can be a bit confusing and you might think that Alice would've gone after him but hey this is just my version. And because this is going to be a collection of one shots I'd really like to hear some ideas. So please REVIEW.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was upstairs with Edward. We were kissing. Then I heard a knock coming from the front door. I knew that Charlie was home, I heard him open the door. Suddenly Edward pulled away,

"What's wrong?" I asked,

"It's Alice," Edward answered. What was Alice doing here? She knew what we were doing and she usually never bothered us. We went downstairs and saw Alice who was standing at the door. She looked really scared,

"Alice, what's wrong?" Charlie asked. Alice ignored Charlie and turned to look at Edward,

"Have you seen him?" she asked. Edward didn't answer, Of course he knew what she meant. But Charlie was there so he couldn't tell her. But me...I didn't know anything,

"Who?" Edward asked, though he didn't really need to,

"Jasper." Alice whispered. Why didn't she know? Alice always knew where Jasper or anyone else was, "No. I haven't seen him and I don't know where he is," Edward said. Alice looked like she was going to cry,

"What has happened?" I asked, worriedly,

"I don't know where Jasper is," She said, so it had to be something that she couldn't say when Charlie was there,

"Come Alice. Let's go upstairs," I instructed. Alice nodded solemnly and followed me. We got into my room and I closed the door, Edward had come up too,

"What happened?" I asked Alice,

"Jasper's missing. I saw a vision of him...going after Victoria." Alice struggled to say. After Victoria?

"Why?" I asked with confusion,

"I'm not sure, but he's really protective of me," Her usual silvery voice was now hoarse,

"He probably went because he thought that the danger would be over then," Edward concluded,

"But Victoria has a vampire army," I reminded him. Why would Jasper go after Victoria even though he knew that he had a good chance of dying there? It didn't make sense,

"Maybe we should go back downstairs," Edward said, I looked at him confused.

"Charlie is starting to have some suspicions," he explained. Oh. We made our way back downstairs, Alice followed behind us,

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie whispered to me when I passed him,

"She doesn't know where Jasper is," I whispered to him, even though both Alice and Edward probably heard it clearly. I couldn't tell him much, He looked really confused. Probably wondering why was Alice so worried about that. We sat onto the couch in our living room. Alice set her phone on the table. Then her eyes went blank. She was having a vision. When she came back to reality Charlie asked,

"Why don't you try to call him, Alice," Alice looked at him for a while,

"Okay," She picked up the phone, I could tell that she knew that Jasper wasn't going to answer,

"Come on...answer," she whispered frantically, while she was calling. But like I thought, he didn't answer. Alice set the phone back to the table,

"When was the last time you saw him?" I asked,

"We were in our room, Talking about this whole thing and then Jasper said that he would go out for a while with Emmet. I - of course - though nothing of it. And that's the last time I saw him," She said, her tiny features full of pain and worry. Charlie looked confused when Alice said that her and Jasper were in _their_ room, then the phone rang. Alice slowly picked it up and answered it. It clearly wasn't Jasper, because her features didn't change. Only her voice seemed a little annoyed,

"What?" Alice asked, "No, I don't know where your red dress is Rosalie. And I don't have time to look for it right now!" It seemed she was holding back from shouting, "Because I don't know where he is!" she yelled at Rosalie and hung up.

"You do know that Rosalie's going to be really mad about that," Edward said,

"I don't care. I have more important things to think about," Alice whispered. Then her phone rang again. She picked it up,

"What Emmet? What can be so important?" Alice asked rudely, "I'm sorry. Hey Emmet? Have you seen Jasper? " she asked, I could see the answer just by reading her face. She hung up without saying goodbye,

"Maybe I should go home, maybe he'll come back soon," she sighed,

"Perhaps, that's good idea, " Edward said gently. Alice looked at him and must have thought something, Edward looked a bit mad,

"Bye Bella," Alice said, as she started walking to the door. Just before she went out she said,

"Bye Charlie." and waved,

"What is that guy doing to her?" Charlie asked quietly. I tried not to laugh. Jasper wasn't doing anything to Alice, she just loved him and even though she would never admit it she was a little over protective herself too.

**Alice's POV**

I was going mad. I didn't know where Jasper was. What if he would get killed? What would I do then? Well that was easy question to answer to, I'd go to the Volturi. NO! He was coming back. He had to. He would come back without even a scar. That's what would happen. Even though I wasn't sure. When I got home Esme was there waiting for me, of course. She must've heard when I talked to Rosalie and Emmet. I stepped out of the car,

"Is everything okay?" she asked,

"I don't know where Jasper is," I whispered but I knew that she could hear me,

"Maybe he's hunting," she suggested,

"I saw him running after Victoria," I admitted, Esme ran to hug me,

"Let's go inside," she said. She was trying to be my mother again, I liked it,

"Mum?" I asked. Esme seemed a little surprised about this but smiled nonetheless,

"What darling?" she asked, her other arm was still around me,

"What if he doesn't come back?" If I could cry, there would be waterfalls running down my face,

"Of course he'll come back. Jasper wouldn't leave you like that, I know how much he loves you," Esme reassured me,

"Thank you," I whispered and hugged her tight

.

The next two days continued like that. I didn't even go to school. I couldn't. I didn't have the strength without Jasper. But then the third day came. I was still sad but then I saw a new vision about Jasper. He was coming home today. I didn't know when or what he was going to do, and the vision was not clear so it could still change. It didn't help me that much. My phone suddenly started to vibrate, I answered it. It was Bella.

"Hey Alice, What's up?" she asked,

"Nothing new." I sighed,

"I was just wondering could you come to help me. I have to clean my closet and I don't know which clothes to throw away and which ones to save," Oh how sweet. Bella hated clothes and everything that involved a closet and fashion,

"Okay. I'll come over." I replied.

I started driving to Bella's house, I had no new visions, there was nothing new to see. I was still scared that something would happen to my love. If Jasper would have a new scar it would be my fault, I hadn't stopped him, he knew my strange talent so well that he used the holes in it to his advantage. I didn't see it coming. It was my fault that he went after that bitch. I stopped my car just in front of Bella's house, Bella was waiting for me, I could see that Charlie was home too. We walked in without saying even a word to each other,

"What are you going to do?" Charlie asked when he saw us going upstairs,

"We're going to clean Bella's closet. " I said trying to smile. It took about an hour to clean the closet, Bella had a lot of clothes that she didn't use, and they were pretty. After we were done we went downstairs to watch TV, Charlie had gone fishing about an hour ago. Just at the same time that we went upstairs. We were watching Romeo and Juliet, Bella had to watch it for one of her English lessons,

"So did Jasper come back already?" Bella probed,

"No. But I saw a vision of him, He's coming home today." I explained,

"Then why aren't you happy?" she asked,

"Because it can change. Or then he can...he can..." I couldn't say the word. It would be like I would say that I was believing that it would happen,

"He's not going to die," Bella said,

"I know," I answered. Charlie came in, I could tell because I had heard his footsteps and the door open. "Hey girls. Are you having fun?" he asked when he came in,

"Yeah," we said in unison,

"Has that boyfriend of yours showed up yet?" Charlie asked.

"No." I shook my head. Charlie then sat down beside me, something I didn't expect him to do,

"I'm really sorry but I have to ask this, why do you even want a guy who just disappears on you?"

"Dad!" Bella almost yelled,

"No it's okay, I want him because I love him. And I know him in every way. I know every thing that might upset him or make him happy. I know every scar he has in his body and the stories behind them. That's why," I explained. I wasn't mad, I understood why he asked this. He didn't know what Jasper was doing and for humans, just disappearing like that wasn't a good sign,

"How long have you...um...been together?" Charlie asked. I could tell that he didn't want to ask that but his curiosity won his sense. I also knew the next question that was coming so I decided to answer to both of them,

"We've been together for a really long time. We met in Philadelphia. I was waiting for him in this little diner. It was raining and he was late but when he came in...well how can I say this. I just knew," I smiled at the fond memory. Charlie seemed a bit surprised, I'm not quite sure why. Maybe he has never seen true love before. Wait...of course he has, Bella and Edward are truly in love with each other. So what could it be,

"Is something wrong Charlie?" I inquired. I needed to know what he was thinking,

"I was just thinking. I've seen Jasper once, he didn't seem like your type of a guy,"

"He's just my type. Keeps me under control," I said almost laughing. Charlie seemed shocked about this, maybe he thought that I meant something else by the word controlling.

"I mean I'm a bit over excited sometimes," I explained further,

"Oh." Charlie was all he said,

"Let's go Alice," Bella said and gave her dad a look that told him to shut up. She led me upstairs.

"I'm so sorry about that," she said, seemingly mortified,

"It's okay,"

"Have you seen anything new?"

"No. I'm getting really worried. What if Victoria will..." I still couldn't say it. Bella looked at me, I could feel that she was quite sad,

"Why are you so sad?" I asked. I wasn't able to read like emotions like Jasper but I was still good at it,

"I...just...I'm just..." she started but I didn't hear the rest. A vision hit me. Then my phone started to vibrate. It was Jasper!

"Hello?" I answered to it,

"Hey. Where are you?" he asked, "Are you okay? Did someone bite you? Why did you go? Jasper what were you thinking?" I asked so quickly that I tripped over most of my words.

"Shh, where are you Alice?"

"I'm at Bella's house. Can you come here? I want to see you right now!" my voice shook

"Okay, okay. I'll come," he promised. I closed the phone, and breathed a deep breath,

"He's coming here. Jasper's coming here!" I screamed,

"Well what are you waiting for? Go!" Bella grinned. I could see that she meant it. I almost ran down the stairs. Bella came right after me well of course she wasn't as fast as I was,

"What's up?" Charlie asked,

"Jasper's coming!" I squealed. I was almost jumping from joy. I continued my jumping outside, after waiting for a second or two I saw a black Mercedes coming. It stopped and Jasper stepped out. I ran to him. (with human speed of course) I jumped and wrapped my legs around his torso. He didn't seem surprised.

"Don't you ever do this again!" I almost growled,

"I promise," he answered. He buried his face to my neck,

"Are you okay?" I was so worried. Did someone bite him? Did he have to fight against someone?

" Yes." I had to sigh from relief.

"Did someone bite you? Did you fight? Did you get a scar? Are you sure you're okay?" I probably talked so fast that he didn't understand.

"Shh, I'm okay."

"I swear if you ever do this again..." Now I was getting a bit mad but I was surprised to see that Jasper didn't try to control it,

"Why aren't you controlling my emotions?"

"I don't want to. You have every right to be angry." what? Was he serious? I wrapped my arms and legs even tighter around him. If he would have been a human, he would have died. I nuzzled my head to his neck and I felt how he was gently stroking my hair,

"So the guy just disappears and causes Alice all that stress and then he comes back and Alice takes him back." Charlie said. Of course he didn't know that we were able to hear him. Jasper made me look into his eyes. "I'm sorry" he whispered, I gently caressed his cheek,

"You're forgiven"

"But you know that when it comes to protecting you...I'd do it again." Then he carried me to the car.

"Do you mind if I take Alice home?" Jasper asked Bella,

"No" came her immediate reply. I was still holding Jasper tightly,

"You know that I can't drive if you're like that," he reasoned, so I had to let go. He opened the door for me and I got in. When Jasper got to the drivers seat he looked straight into my eyes,

"I will always protect you Pixie"

"I wasn't in any real danger...yet" I answered. Jasper looked at me but didn't say anything.

When we got home I was about to open the cars door but Jasper was faster. He opened it and took me into his arms. It was rare that we were like this. I mean we spent time together a lot but we didn't get a chance to show much affection, even in front our family. For example I don't think that Rosalie has ever seen us kissing. Jasper carried me upstairs and sat on the bed,

"What did you mean by saying that you were not in real danger yet?" he asked. I was already expecting this,

"If you would die. You know what I would too," I said. Jasper wrapped his arms around me tighter than ever

"I won't die. I won't go anywhere, I love you, my little pixie"


	2. Meeting Peter and Charlotte

**A.N: **I'm sorry it took so long to wriet this one, but I'm writing Alice's Twilight at the same time so it's kinda difficult. Anyways...if you have any reaquests I would be very happy to hear them. And remember to Review, cause they keep me going. And I want to remind you that these are just random Alice and Jasper stories. They won't be in any order.

And what comes to the plot, well the title says it all.

**

* * *

**

**Alice's P.O.V**

I was hunting in the woods when I heard people talking. I already knew who they were because they were the reason why I was here, they were Peter and Charlotte. Jasper told me about them and I had noticed that every time he talks about them, he misses them even more. He is happy with me, but he misses his old friends because he has not seen them in a long time,

"We have searched for him for a long time, maybe he is not even alive anymore." a male voice I could only assume was Peter said. They had to be talking about Jasper. I started to run, I ran as fast as I could. I soon found them, they were standing on a small meadow in the middle of the forest,

"We can not give up now Peter. You said that you found his scent yesterday. We will find him," a woman , Charlotte said. Then they both froze and Peter started to growl, they obviously realized my presence. Now is my time to step into the picture, I thought, so I walked to the meadow. When I stepped in front of them I realized that it was a mistake. Peter leaped towards me but I got out of the way. But before I had time to do anything else I was on the ground and Charlotte was holding me by my throat,

"Who are you and why are you here?" she growled,

"The person who you were talking about. Is he Jasper Whitlock?" I asked quickly. Charlotte let go of me,

"What do you know about him?" Peter's voice asked behind me, "Well I know where he is," I replied. Peter looked a slightly suspicious, "I just left him a few hours ago" I added. Peter shot a worried look at Charlotte, but she seemed to ignore it. It was clear that Peter cared about her a lot,

"How do you know him?" she asked, I'm not sure but I thought that I heard some excitement in her voice,

"We kind of travel together," I answered. Well to tell the truth Jasper was a lot more than a friend. We were in love , we shared our first kiss just a few weeks ago,

"Show us," Peter demanded, excitement evident in his voice. I got up from the ground where I had been sitting all this time and started to run, Charlotte and Peter followed.

Soon we arrived at the so called city area. I was able to see that they felt a bit uncomfortable because there was so many humans around,

"It's not far away," I informed. We soon arrived to a small motel on the other side of city. I went to the door numbered 64 on it. I knocked, it opened immediately and Jasper grabbed me into his arms,

"Where were you?" he almost growled,

"I wasn't away for that long," I chuckled,

"Five hours Alice. You said that you would go on a quick hunt and it took you five hours to come back!" Okay well maybe I was away for awhile. I was excited because Jasper had not seen Peter and Charlotte yet,

"Forgive me," I begged, "I ran into some of your old friends," I explained. I could see how Jasper's face lit up. That's when Peter and Charlotte came into sight so he could see them. He still had his arms around my waist,

"It really is you!" Peter said and came to hug his friend,

"Well of course." Jasper laughed. Charlotte hugged Jasper too,

"We did not know that this little vampire was telling the truth when she said that she knew where you were," Peter chuckled,

"Well I do not lie very often," I smiled. I was so happy because Jasper was happy too. I noticed that Peter was looking at Jasper's eyes. He must have been confused because they were not blood red anymore,

"We don't kill humans," I answered his silent question quietly, so that only himself, Charlotte and Jasper could hear,

"What?" Peter and Charlotte asked in unison,

"Come inside." Jasper offered. They took up his offer and went inside. I followed and Jasper closed the door behind me,

"First of all you need to know this: like Alice said we do not hunt humans," Jasper explained,

"Then what? You don't hunt at all?" It was understandable that they were confused,

"We hunt animals. It's not as good as humans but it keeps us going," I said just when Jasper opened his mouth, ready to answer,

"Animals?" oh boy this might take awhile, I thought,

"Yes," Jasper clarified. Then I saw a quick flash of the next incoming questions,

"Jasper I think I will go outside for awhile," I said. Jasper seemed to understand the clue,

"Sure but don't get yourself into any trouble," I giggled,

"I won't. I have never gotten into trouble, you are just over protective." Jasper looked at me with his fake offended look. I smiled and left.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

Alice left and closed the door. God I was in love with that woman. I chuckled a bit just because of my own thoughts. A hundred years ago I could not even imagine this and I was happy, but she was still way too good for me. She did not treat me as a monster but she didn't feel pity either, she truly seemed to love me,

"So, you travel together with her?" Charlotte asked breaking the silence,

"Yes." my voice probably sounded like I was dreaming, "She saved me." I added,

"Where did you meet?" Charlotte has always been a fan of ultimate love stories,

"In Philadelphia, she was waiting for me. I was completely shocked when that little pixie came to me and said 'You've kept me waiting' I just answered 'Sorry ma'am.'" I chuckled as I remembered the first time I met Alice,

"Why were you shocked? You just said that she was waiting for you." Oh, I forgot to tell them about Alice's ability,

"Well Alice has this special ability: she can see the future. So she was looking for me for almost thirty years before she found me in Philadelphia," I still did not understand how she was able to stand thirty years of just looking for someone, how she didn't give up,

"And you two are just friends?" Peter asked or said I wasn't quite sure what his tone was trying to tell. I looked down. Well we sure were something but that was not friends, we were in love,

"Oh. So have you kissed her yet?" like I said Charlotte loves love stories,

"Can we talk about something else?" I was getting a bit uncomfortable because of all the questions,

"We are sorry, but this is just a bit weird for us because you didn't care about women before and now you have a loved one." Peter explained. Well of course I understood that but this was still weird,

"So what have you been doing?" I asked trying to change the subject,

"Well..." Charlotte started and took Peter's hand. Oh, of course. They had always liked each other,

"I understand. You do not need to explain." Charlotte looked up at me,

"So, you have not answered my question." she reminded,

"Yes," I said,

"Oh that is so wonderful!" she cheered and came to hug me again.

For the next few hours we talked about almost everything that had happened in those years that we had been apart. Although Charlotte was always asking things about Alice, I did not answer to her. I wanted Alice to tell them. She will be back in any minute, I thought. I was starting to get worried. Then someone knocked onto the door. I went to open it and there she was, my beautiful angel,

"You do know that you do not have to knock every time you are coming in," I said. She just smiled widely and yet again that made me smile too. I also noticed that Charlotte and Peter were staring at us,

"Charlotte really wants to get to know you. She has been asking questions about you this whole time. Any chance you could fill her in?" I asked. Alice smiled wider, if that was even possible.

"Of course I can." she said. I sat down onto a little couch that was placed in front of the bed. Alice looked at me for awhile and then sat on my lap,

"So where are you from?" Charlotte asked. Oh no, not that one. "I don't actually know. I woke up alone, without any memory of my human life. I knew things like what is a bird but I did not know myself," Alice said. She somehow succeeded to keep her voice normal, like she would have been talking about the next days weather. Charlotte felt sorry but Peter felt odd curiosity. "But Jasper said that you were looking for him." he said, confusion clear in his voice,

Alice smiled,

"The first thing that I saw when I woke up was Jasper and how unhappy he was, so I decided to find him."

"Personally I think that is brave. You did not know who you were or what your life was like but you still decided to save someone else's life," Peter stated clearly trying to make Alice feel a bit better.

We continued talking for hours and even days. It turned out that Alice got along with Charlotte better than I had expected. Peter also seemed to like her. Next week they left. Saying goodbyes and hoping that we would meet soon again,

"We will see them soon." Alice said as we watched them go,

"I know, I know," I sighed. Then Alice's eyes went blank,

"The Cullen's are moving again, but now we know where," she said, explaining her vision. And that is where our little trip to find the Cullen's started.


	3. Camera

AN: I know this one doesn't make _any_ sense at all, but it was kinda fun to write. The next chapter will be just about Alice and Jasper...just letting you know. If you have any ideas please share. And remember to review, because how else am I supposed to know am I good?

Disclaimer: Any characters that you recodnize are not mine, Stephenie Mayer owns them, couldn't get them even if I'd want to.

* * *

**Alice's pov**

I was in Jasper and mine's room with Bella. It had been a day since the fight with Victoria's newborn army ended. Carlisle and Edward were in La Push helping Jacob, Rosalie and Emmet nowhere to be found and Esme was downstairs watching an old movie from the 1950's, and Jasper was hunting. It took a while for him to convince me to let him go alone. Because the last time he left, he was away for three days and I was really scared. But now like I said, I was in my room with Bella. She had a horrified look on her face, she was wondering what was I going to do to her. I went to my closet without saying even a word to Bella. I picked up a dress that I had bought for her. Although it would probably fit me too, it would look so much better on her. I smiled at my thoughts which caused Bella to look even more scared,

"What is that?" she asked looking first at me and then the purple clothing that I was holding in my hands,

"It is a dress," I announced

"No way. I'm not going to wear that." Bella said,

"Please," I begged, making a face that I knew would make her melt, "Fine." Wow that was easier than I thought. Then I happened to look out of the window and saw Jasper. I had to chuckle a bit, of course it wasn't anything that I did, Jasper manipulated her. Soon Bella came out of the bathroom that was connected to the room that I was standing in,

"Are you serious?" she asked. I looked up and down at her body. She looked beautiful, absolutely stunning.

"You look great," I said. Bella looked at me in disbelief. Then someone came in. I didn't even need to look who it was, Jasper walked to the closet and I was wondering why so I took a quick glance at him,

"What happened to you?" I asked, looking at his shirt that was almost completely torn apart,

"I was hunting." He replied, looking down at his shirt. He then looked at me and then at Bella, I could tell he was about to say something about the dress that Bella was wearing so I went to him. I quickly went into the closet as he took a step back making way for me. After maybe three seconds I came back holding a dark blue shirt.

"There you go." I said and handed him the shirt. Jasper smiled at me and then took a glance at Bella,

"You should probably change in there," I said pointing at the closet. Jasper smiled again, going into the closet and closing the door behind him,

"Can I take this dress off?" Bella was clearly frustrated,

"Just a second," I answered. I was looking for my camera. Then I realized that it had been in the same box as the dress and I also realized that I had no chance on getting a photo of Bella. So I went to the closet. I opened the door and went in, Jasper was just about to go out but I stopped him. "Listen. I want to take I picture of Bella. Could you help me?" I whispered. Jasper nodded slowly,

"Great, I'll ask what you think about the dress and you will say something and then I will take the photo," I explained. Jasper had a rather amused look on his face,

"What?"

"Oh nothing, that just sounds like a plan," he grinned,

"What is wrong about that?"

"Nothing..." he trailed off, "But she will notice." he warned,

"I know," I said like it would be obvious.

I quickly took the camera out of the box that the dress had been in. The I exited the closet, Jasper coming out right behind me.

"What do you think about that dress?" I asked him. He looked at Bella,

"It's great, but not quite Bella's style," I was holding the camera behind my back ready to take the photo,

"And?" I wanted him to continue just for awhile,

"The colour is...well purple," Oh my God. I almost burst out laughing. Bella's face looked a bit confused, just a great spot to take the photo. So I took it, there was a small 'click' and Bella turned her glance to me.

"Did you just...?" oh no, she saw it. I quickly gave the camera to Jasper behind my back,

"What?" I asked,

"Did you take a picture of me?"

"No..." I said and showed her my empty hands.

"But I saw a flash." Damn it, how can I get out of this?

"I will go now." Jasper said and left. Yes! The real reason why I wanted to take the photo of her was that I had secretly taken many photos of her. I actually had a photo album filled with photos of her, or actually Edward had it. Originally it was Edwards idea to take photos of Bella, but after we got back from Volterra, I decided to take more of them. So that, when Bella becomes a vampire, we would compare the old photos and the new Bella. Even though Edward did not like the why I was doing this he still let me take photos. And now he has a beautiful photo of Bella in a dress.

"You did take a photo, didn't you?" She asked. I looked down onto the floor. She just muttered,

"Stupid, idiot vampire," and went to the bathroom. Soon she came out and threw the dress to me,

"No, no, no. This is yours." I said. Bella looked like she would not believe what I just said,

"Why?" she asked,

"Because I want you to have it." I announced and threw the dress back at her. Her phone started to ring and she answered to it. Apparently it was her father telling her to come home. Just when we were exiting the room she said,

"I want to see the photo." I looked at her,

"Fine. You will see it soon."

A couple of minutes later I went to my room and found my very handsome husband on the bed. He was holding the camera. I went to him with vampire speed and took it,

"Why do you want to torture Bella?" he asked. I went to put the camera onto the table and then went back to sit on his lap,

"Because she looks amazing, but she does not seem to realize it." Jasper wrapped his arms around me,

"you are quite attractive yourself, you know." I smiled up at him as he closed the space between us and captured me into a kiss.

Jasper always seemed to think that. To think that no one in the whole world could look better than me. And I love it.

"God, what did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked between our kisses. I pulled away and whispered

"You were just being you."


	4. Sorry ma'am

**A.N:** Thank you for the reviews and I want to say sorry for not answering to them personally. I was on a vacation and I did not have a computer with me. So sorry.

Summary: This is my version of Alice's and Jasper's first meeting in Philadelphia. I hope you like it. and like I've said before, if you have ideas that you want to tell me please, tell me.

Thank you to my again so awesome beta KatKalamity.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V**

I had been waiting in that diner for days, maybe even weeks, I was not sure. It was hard to say what day it was because in my mind, it all seemed to blur together. I had been looking for him for years, and now I was finally in a place where I knew he would come. After 23 years I would finally be completely happy, finally complete. Okay, of course it was going to be difficult for him to trust me first, I had seen that, but it would all get better.

I was sitting near a window, away from everyone else, the waitress, Madeleine, was coming towards me. I had learned to know her quite well in these past weeks or days or whatever they were,

"Hey darling' do you wanna a cup of tea?" she asked. I looked outside as I answered,

"yes," It was going to rain soon and it was a good sign because in all of my visions, he was always coming when it rained. His name was Jasper, when I first woke up, all alone, he was the very first thing, or actually a person, that I saw,

"He still hasn't showed up?" Madeleine asked. I turned to look at her. Her face was full of care and maybe even a bit of pity,

"No." she knew that I was waiting for a guy but she did not know his name. To my surprise she sat down next to me,

"Is this guy really worth waiting for?" she asked,

"Yes." I answered like it would have been the most stupid question on earth. She got up and went to get me my tea. I was not going to drink it, I was just going to give it to the plant that was placed next to me.

Soon I heard thunder and it started to rain. It rained really hard, everyone was running inside. I had noticed that there was a lot of diners here in Philadelphia, that worried me a bit. He could change his mind and go into another diner.

Soon I noticed a figure walking along the street, the rain did not seem to even bother him. When I took a closer look at him , I saw that it was Jasper. It was Jasper Whitlock, The man I had been waiting for. He looked around and even from here I could see his black eyes. Then he started walking towards the diner that I was in, I was jumping in my chair.

Then there was a quiet sound that came from the door when he came in. He looked around, I started walking towards him and he noticed it. He was scared, his every muscle was tensed,

"You kept me waiting." I said as I saw him,

"I'm sorry ma'am." he said, the southern accent clear in his voice. I literally beamed at him, I felt like I was finally complete. I held my hand out for him to take. He did not seem to think twice. He took it and we left the diner.

We walked along the street in the pouring rain. Jasper wanted to say something, I could feel it. So I started running, I ran and he followed. We finally got into the forest. It did not rain so much in there, since the trees were blocking it. I climbed into a tree and sat on one of the branches. Jasper did not follow me this time, I looked down at him,

"Come. I will explain everything." I said. In a second he was there, sitting on a branch right in front of me,

"You were waiting for me?" he said. I would have never in a million years thought that he would be the one to start a conversation,

"Yes. I have an ability. Not quite like yours but it's a good ability." Jasper stared at me again. Now even more shocked and scared. Apparently no one knew about his ability,

"I can see the future." I explained before he had the time to ask,

"And you _saw _me?" he asked,

"Yes. I have been looking for you for a long time Jasper." This scared him even more. I mentally hit myself for doing that. Why couldn't I just keep my information to myself?

"Why? Why have you been waiting?" Then I realized that he was not scared of the fact that I knew him well, but the fact that I was waiting. He thought that I was sent by someone like Maria. Sent to catch him and take him back to the south,

"I know you do not like to hunt humans. So I'm here to tell you that there is another way, that I can help you," His eyes lit up a bit. I could tell that he liked what he was hearing,

"A-another way?"

"Yes. You can hunt animals. It is not as satisfying as hunting human but we can survive with it." He looked at me. I could feel that there was some question in his head that he wanted to ask,

"And it really works? No humans?" I nodded, "This is why you were waiting for me?" His voice was hiding a tone, he seemed pleased,

"Well yes, but there is something else too. Let me tell you. When I first woke up, I had no memory of my human life. I did not even know that I had been a human. Then I saw a vision, a vision of you. You were suffering, in pain, you had just killed a human. Then I saw a vision of this family, the Cullen's, they hunted animals. Then I saw you and me travelling to them and living with them. So I started looking for you. Even though it took me 23 years to find you, it will be worth it." Jasper stared at me in shock,

"A family?"

"Yes. They live together." I answered.

We continued to talk. We talked for hours, and hours. About everything, the Cullen's, our pasts, the 'vegetarian' diet, everything. Then he finally agreed to come with me, to find the Cullen's. I had to smile because I knew that that was the best decision of his life. Then we continued our way to find the Cullen's, hand in hand.


	5. First kiss

**AN.** I'm really sorry that it took so much time for me to make this, but you have to understand that I'm going to school so I have homework and tests and other stupid things I would

not want to do. But anyways this is Alice's and Jasper's first kiss. I know it's not the best but hope you all like it.

And once again thank you to my awesome beta KatKalamity

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V**

I had seen it weeks ago. Jasper was going to kiss me, the only things missing were the when and where. Of course, my vision did show me that we were in a hotel room, but I had no idea what hotel it was and what state it was in. It was a surprise to me when I saw it. I knew Jasper was in no way ready for it yet. He was still afraid to let me close to him, but maybe something was going to happen, something that would change his mind.

I jumped up when I heard a voice calling my name,

"Oh my God Jasper, You scared me." I gasped,

"I'm sorry Miss Alice, I did not want to scare you in any way." he said. I could feel the shame coming off of him, I wanted to reach out and hug him, tell him that he had done nothing wrong but I could not do that, he was not ready, not yet,

"It's okay." I soothed with the most calming voice I had. He tried to smile I could see that,

"I just...um...wanted to ask that was something wrong. I felt so much depression coming off of you."

"No. Nothing is wrong Jasper. I'm fine" I assured. I looked deep into his eyes they were now like gold he had hunted just today.

I do not know how long we stayed like that, maybe for hours maybe just for a few minutes but for me, there was enough for me to realize something. No matter where the kiss would happen, and when, I wanted it.

Jasper cleared his throat and turned away. I silently cursed in my mind. I had forgotten about his ability. Of course, he had felt the lust that I felt towards him. I looked out of the window. It was quite embarrassing that Jasper always knew what I felt.

"Please, Miss Alice, do not feel like that." Jasper said. Making me turn to look at him again,

"Feel like what?"

"Like that. You do not have to be ashamed," he said. I thought about how I would explain everything to him. But then I just decided to go with my feelings, I would say what needed to be said,

"Jasper, do you want to know what I saw?" I asked. Jasper seemed very shocked about this. Maybe it was because in his earlier life no one gave him a choice, no one let him decide. However, after a moment, he nodded. I was very nervous. I had never done anything like this before.

"Jasper, I saw a kiss." Jasper's eyes widened at the last word,

"A-a-a-a kiss?" he stuttered,

"Yes."

"What, I mean who was kissed?" This is when I was able to say nothing. Could I just blurt it out and say that I just saw him kissing me?

"Miss Alice please, I would like to know." Jasper whispered quietly.

"Well, I saw...I, um, I saw that you…uh...kissed…me." I was not able to see any emotion on Jasper's face. It seemed as if he was a statue. Not able to move, breath or talk.

After a few minutes, I could no longer stand it,

"Jasper please say something." At least that made him move. He looked at me,

"I understand if you don't wish to kiss me, but that is just what I saw. I can not control it." I said,

"It's not that. I do want to kiss you; I mean I would like that to happen but I, I'm not sure if you want that." I looked into his eyes and thought about the feeling that I always felt when I talked to him. I wanted to protect him, I wanted to hug him and overall I wanted to love him,

"I would really like to kiss you too." I said quietly. Jasper snapped to attention. He was staring at me with his eyes so wide that I thought it was impossible.

"There's something else too. I do not know if I am ready for it. I want to be. But I can not be that close to someone without being afraid that they're going to attack me." he whispered. I saw the pain in his eyes. I looked down thinking what I could do. Then I looked up to meet his eyes,

"I'm here for you. If you want to try what it feels like to be close to someone and get rid of that fear, I'm here." I could see that he was thinking about it. Nevertheless, I also knew that he would say no because he was such a gentleman and would think that it would be inappropriate. So I jumped up to stand on the bed that I was sitting on and hopped to the other side of it and sat down. I was now so close to Jasper that his arm was against mine and he already looked like he was doing his best not to jump away and growl.

After a few minutes being, like that, he started to relax a bit and I thought it was a good moment to take a small step forward so I wrapped my arms around him so that I was sitting on his lap. His whole body froze; he did not even breath,

"Jasper. It is okay, I will not hurt you. Relax." I whispered and ran my hands though his hair. This time it took longer for him to relax. When he finally did, I looked at the clock and saw that we had been sitting there for two hours.

"See? It's not that dangerous." I said and hugged him tightly. For the first time I felt how he wrapped his arms around me and buried his head into my short pixie locks,

"Thank you." he muttered quietly,

"It's okay." I whispered.

**Two months later**

It had bee almost two months since I told Jasper about the kiss and it seemed like he had did not even remember. That was a good thing because I wanted the kiss to happen naturally, not just, because he felt like he needed to kiss me. But still I had told myself every day to be patient. If it was going to happen then it was going to happen.

We were hunting in the forest when I had a vision. It was the Cullen's. They had moved again and I had no idea where. When I came back to reality, I just fell to the ground and sobbed. I went to sit against a tree hoping Jasper would not hear me. He had left to hunt some bigger animal and as far as I know, he was maybe a mile away. I just sobbed harder. Why did this always happen?

Suddenly I heard footsteps. I quickly tried to pull myself together,

"Is something wrong?" Jasper asked when he found me,

"No, everything's just fine." I said. However, my voice betrayed me. Jasper sat next to me,

"What happened?" he asked,

"They moved again. " I answered. His next move surprised me. He wrapped his arms around me, locking me into his embrace. I buried my head into his chest and let him run his hands through my hair,

"Shh. It's all going to be fine. We are going to find them." he told me. My sobbing was finally ending,

"I'm sorry." I said as I tried to get up.

Jasper placed his hand on my cheek and gently caressed it,

"It's alright," he whispered. He looked into my eyes as if he would have been looking for something. I had no idea what that was. I was still sitting on the ground when Jasper leaned closer to me. Of course, I had a short vision telling me that now was the time. He was going to kiss me! I Leaned forward and met his lips. And then the whole world exploded.

His lips fit perfectly with mine as we kept moving our mouths together. Once again, I lost the track of time. There was no one else in the universe. Just Jasper and me. I felt his tongue in my mouth, gently battling with mine. However, of course it had to end someday. We were still very close to each other,

"Was that how you saw it?" Jasper asked his voice just above a whisper.

"No," I paused, "This was a million times better."


	6. Roses

_**A.N:**_ So I finally had the time to upload this one. I promise that there will be more chapters coming soon and I'm terribly sorry that it took so long to get this here.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all.

* * *

**Alice's Pov**

Jasper, Emmet, Edward and Carlisle were hunting, leaving me, Rosalie, Bella and Esme to a girls night. Or actually it was me, Bella and Esme because Rosalie wasn't, well she wasn't so excited about spending the weekend with Bella. Bella was a bit angry because I kidnapped her. We were watching TV. Then I saw what Edward was going to do when he got back:

_He gets on his knees and says: ' Isabella Marie Swan. I promise to love every day, forever..._

But my vision was cut off by Bella. " Alice! What's going on? " she asked. Oh no I can't tell her, I thought. "Nothing" I smiled. Bella didn't say anything but I knew that she didn't believe me. " Alice! " someone yelled upstairs. It had to be Rosalie. " Yes" I answered. " Why do you have roses in your room?" What? Roses? I didn't put them there. I ran upstairs and saw that Rosalie was right. There was roses in my room and a lot.

They were everywhere. Blood red and pink roses. And on my bed there was one white rose that had a little note on it. I took it in my hand. ' You're one of a kind and that's why you are so wonderful. I miss you already' Jasper. He is insane, I thought. I mean I loved all this, but why? Why now? I didn't forget anything. Right?

I walked back downstairs and shook my head as I walked the stairs. "What is it? Is something wrong?" Esme asked when she saw my face. "No." I said. I sat on the couch with Esme and Bella. No one spoke, it was a complete silence. Then there was a loud crashing noise coming from upstairs and that was followed by a short vision that told me that my phone was going to ring soon. I grabbed the phone.

" Yes Emmet?" I answered, knowing who it was. "We're coming home a bit early, Edward's too scared here in the dark." Emmet announced . His voice was followed by many sounds of laughter. And even through the phone I could regognize the voice of my angel.

"No but seriously we're coming home because Edward wants to spend some time with Bella." "Okay" I answered to Emmet.

"So, do you want to talk to Jasper too?" he asked. "Yeah, I'd really like to talk to him."

"Hello darling" came Jasper's voice. "Well hello to you too. Would you like to explain the roses." I asked. "Well as far as I know, I'm allowed to spoil my wife as much as I want to." he defended. I could hear his southern accent. I knew he only used it when he was talking to me because he knew that it made my knees go weak.

"No but honestly. Did I forget some special occasion? I never forget anything", I said. Jasper laughed. "Don't worry darlin', you forgot nothing. I'm just trying to make you happy", Jasper said.

"Well, you have succeeded." I told him. "How nice to hear... " Jasper was cut off by Emmett who yelled: "Oh please, you two are making me sick. What happened to the Alice and Jasper who never showed their loooove", I had to laugh at the way Emmett said love.

"I'll talk to you when I get back darlin' ", Jasper said. His accent took my non-existing breath away. "Okay", I whispered and hung up.

I saw that Bella was staring at me with curious eyes. "Edward's coming soon", I told her. "Great! Now I can punish him for making you kidnap me!" Bella said. Both me and Esme laughed amd just the second we stopped, the door opned and Edward stepped in. I smiled. "Well, go ahead and punish him", I whispered. Bella's face was now the color of a tomato. "Shut up", she hissed at me. I just had to laugh.

"Well, I'll go to get Carlisle from work, if someone doesn't remind him to come home he'll probably work all night", Esme said. I just nodded.

"Rosalie? Emmett told me to say that he's waiting for you up in the mountains at your usual 'spot'!" Edward yelled to Rosalie. Both me and Edward wore a face of disgust, because we knew what Emmett and Rosalie were going to do up at the mountains.

"Oh and Jasper wanted to hunt just one more deer before coming home"; Edward added. Rosalie was now at the top of the stairs, her face brightened up by a maybe even too playful smirk.

"I'll see you guys later. A lot later", she said.

"That's disgusting Rosalie", Edward said, probably to something Rosalie was thinking about. "And we'll be going upstairs", Edward added and started dragging Bella upstairs. I, too, did have a little plan for my Jazz when he'd get home. He got me roses so I'd have to get something for him.

I went to our room, that was still covered with roses, and went staright into the closet. My closet was, of course, huge and it held hundreds of different peaces of clothing. I was trying to find one particular dress that I knew Jasper loved, and by using my visions, I found it in no time. It was a white strapless dress that was a bit shorter then the dresses I usely wore. My visions told me that Jasper would be looking for me in a minute, or less, so I quickly put on the dress and checked that my hair was okay. I sat onto the bed, making sure not to sit onto the roses and held the one white rose in my hand. I knew I looked good, I had to. For Jasper.

It took him a minute to come in. He entered the room and I could see that he had clearly not been expecting what he saw.

"Why, hello love", he said with his southern accent.

"Well hello to you too", I said. "I've missed you",

"I was gone for five hours", Jasper laughed. I set the rose down and got up from the bed and went to him.

"That doesn't mean I'm not allowed to miss you", I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel Jasper's arms wrapping themselfs around my waist.

"Why did you get the roses?" I asked him.

"There was no particular reason. I love you, but I don't think that that really counts as an answer", he whispered in my ear as we slowly danced with any music on.

"I love you too", I whispered before kissing his perfect lips.

"I'm a little scared", Jasper said. My eyes widened in horror.

"Why?" I asked.

"If I keep doing things like this every week...I'm not going to have any ideas for our next anniversary"

"I'm sure you'll come up with something brilliant", I whispered before drowning him, well both of us, into a deep, blisfull kiss.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm gonna upload a lot faster if I get lots of reviews.


	7. Nickname

**_A.N:_** Hope you'll like it. Review!

Disclaimer: If I would own this, I think you would've noticed so, no I do not own this...

* * *

Jasper's pov

We were in a small motel somewhere near Philadelphia. It had been a year since I had met Alice and we were now back here in the city where we had met. Alice hadn't had visions about the Cullen's in a long time so we thought we'd take a nice vacation. I sat on the bed and watched how Alice ran in and out of the bathroom, trying on different outfits. "What do you think about this Jasper?" she suddenly asked. I looked at the black dress she was wearing and I was amazed, no stunned. She looked so beautiful, even for a vampire.

"I think that's great." I whispered still looking at the dress.

"Is this better than the blue one?" she then asked. This made me a bit confused. What blue one? Then it hit me. She must've been showing all the dresses to me. That's why she didn't just simply take all of them to the bathroom with her.

"Um, Let me see the blue dress again?" I asked. I hoped she wouldn't notice that I hadn't seen it before.

"You haven't been paying any attention, have you?" Alice asked. Well, there goes my hopes of her not noticing.

"I'm sorry sweety, I just, I'm, I'm sorry", I said.

"It's okay", Alice said, "I was hoping I'd get to put the blue one on one more time" I chuckled to her enthusiastic tone. Only Alice could do somthing this, I thought.

A moment later Alice danced out of the bathroom, looking absolutely marvelous.

"What do you think?" she asked. I couldn't say anything, it was amazing. The dress was dark blue and I secretly doubted that any human would notice that it was blue instead of black, and it fit Alice perfectly. I knew that Alice knew that too. She kept smiling at me and only then did I realize that she was waiting for me to say something.

"It's beautiful", I said. Alice smiled even brighter when I said that. I got up from the bed and walked to her. "You are beautiful", I told her.

"I love you", Alice whispered.

"I love you more", I said. Alice giggled and was just about to protest but I was faster. I kissed her softly on the lips, silencing her compeletely.

"Jasper..." she whispered after I pulled away. Her eyes were closed and I held her close just incase she would have a vision.

"Jasper.." she said again, now opening her eyes. She looked at me for a moment and then went back to the bathroom, leaving me just standing there.

When she came back about 13,35 seconds later, yes I counted, she looked even more puzzled.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I was getting really worried. Alice was the most important thing to me. I wasn't gonna let anything happen to her. Alice just sat there quietly for a moment and the she looked up into my eyes.

"Jasper is such a long name", I had to laugh. But for some reason Alice didn't look amused at all.

"What's so funny?" she asked. I just shook my head.

"I'm so worried about you and then you tell me that the thing that bothers you is that my name is too long" I said, "You have to admit that that's a bit amusing",

"I'm serious, we have to come up with a nickname"; Alice said. I just stared at her for a moment, trying to see if she was really serious about this. It seemed that she was.

"Well, if you an come up with one then...great. I've never had a nickname in my whole life", I told her.

"Great", Alice said and went to try on yet another dress.

The next day we went hunting. I had gone after a deer when I heard Alice calling my name

"Jaaaaspeeeer!" she yelled. I immediately started to run to her, I was afraid she was in danger.

"Jas.." she was cut off by me entering the clearing where she was standing. Her widened but I could feel that it was not from horror, pain or anything like that.

"Perfect"; she whispered,

"Perfect? What's perfect?" I asked.

"Well, you, of course, but also, I came up with a nickname", she said. I was now standing in front of her, frozen, waiting for her to say the name out loud.

"Jazz", she whispered. I opened my eyes, even though I hadn't noticed that I had closed them, and looked at Alice. That wasn't so bad, I thought.

"Well, that's...that's not bad", I said.

"You think you could get use to me calling you Jazz from time to time? When we're alone?" she asked. I nodded, although I knew that she was prbably going to end up calling me 'Jazz' in public places too, but I didn't mind. If that was what made Alice happy, calling me Jazz, then I was going to let her call me that.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"What do you think I'm thinking about?" I asked, teasing. Alice placed two fingers from her each hand on her forehead and closed her eyes.

"Hmm, you're thinking about...FOOD!" she said, opening her eyes. I tried to hold my laughter back but I found it impossible to do.

"Fine! Then what am I thinking about?" she asked. I just stared at her, thinking.

"You're thinking about bying a new dress and about my new nickname", I guessed. Alice let her hands fall to her sides and her eyes got wide.

"How did you know?" she asked. I just shrugged.

"Well I bet you were thinking about blood and that is our food", she said.

"You're right", I admitted. Alice smiled widely and wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her lips softly against mine.

"Of course I'm right, Jazzy", now my eyes widened. Jazzy?

"You're not gonna use that one in public, are you?" I asked. Alice just shook her head and kissed me , as long as she just stays here, I thought, she can call me whatever she wants.


	8. Of Weddings and Honeymoons

_**AN:**_Finally, after such a long time, a new chapter. I know this one's really pointless and propably not that good, but I just had to write it. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Alice's pov**

I sighed as I took in the view in front of me. It was so beautiful. I couldn't wait for Bella too see this. Even though I knew Bella hated everything that was too grand or too big or shiny or anything that I adored really, still I knew that she'd love it. It was her own fault really. She had asked me to plan the wedding and planned I had.

"It looks gorgeous darlin'", Jasper said. He, Emmett and Edward had just arrived from Edward's bachelor party.

"I know", I said. It really was beautiful. I couldn't wait for everyone's reactions when they'd see it. It would be wonderful.

I felt how Jasper wrapped an arm around me. "This wedding really makes you happy, doesn't it?" he asked.

"Oh it's not just the wedding. I also packed Bella's clothes for the honeymoon", I heard how Jasper laughed behind me. He so rarely laughed. But then again, wedding tended to do that to everyone.

"I hoped you packed something that Bella can actually wear," Jasper said. I turned around and stared at him.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" I asked with a fake hurt expression as I placed my hands on my hips. Jasper wasn't fooled by it though. Damn that power of his. I could never fool him when it came to my emotions. He never tried to control or change them, not unless I asked, but I knew that he was always aware of everything I was feeling. He was over protective. That had been proved many times.

"I meant, that I hope that you packed something that won't drive Edward completely mad", Jasper said. He was playing along.

"Well of course! Of course I did! I packed things that won't drive Edward that crazy. A bit crazy, yes, but not too crazy" Jasper laughed again but then his expression became much more serious.

"He's really strong. Edward. A honeymoon with a human..." Jasper thought out loud. I took his both hands in mine.

"Look at me! You're strong too. I have never met anyone as strong as you. You went through the Civil War! And hundreds of battles after that! And still, here you are, standing with me. You're strong Jasper. And I love you", I whispered the last words before placing a light kiss on his lips.

I felt a huge wave of love float through me. Jasper never needed words with his emotions. Unless he was hurt. He would never let me feel his pain. Even if I wanted to.

Suddenly I saw Emmett coming. I turned around before he was even in my view. Soon enough, Emmett came out of the house.

"So. I couldn't help but to hear what you said about packing Bella's things. I have to disagree with Jasper though. I hope there's something there that will drive Edward mental", he said. I saw how Jasper glared at him.

"What? Did I interrrupt something?" Emmett asked. He had never been a huge fan of privacy and he couldn't really understand why me and Jasper adored it so much. Jasper just shook his head. Emmett wasn't the brightest of us but he sure was a nice brother to have.

"Emmett, could you go check if Rose has all the dresses and everything ready?" I asked. Emmett just nodded and muttered a 'yeah' and then left.

"Now where were we?" Jasper whispered, I giggled and kissed him again. When we broke apart, I looked around the huge garden behind our house once more before saying:

"Should we go inside?" Jasper nodded and we ran quickly in to our room. Our clothes for the wedding were neatly folded on the bed. I had, of course, decided what to wear months ago, as had Jasper. Okay, maybe I had had a bit of influence on his decision but he needed to look good for Edward's wedding. For all we knew, it could be the only one. Emmett and Rosalie had gotten married many times but I wasn't sure if Bella was like that. Not sure at all.

"That dress really is beautiful", Jasper said as he looked at my dress. I had to agree with him. It was a really beautiful dress, although it could never match to Bella's wedding dress. No one else had actually seen Bella's dress, so it was a complete surprise for Edward too.

"It's gonna be beautiful", I said, "the wdding, I mean. It'll be an event" Jasper grinned.

"Of course it will. You planned it didn't you. In fact I think you never planned a thing that wouldn't have been a huge succesful event" he said. I grinned too and hugged him.

"Oh Bella will be so happy. And Edward. And Esme. Oh Esme and Carlisle will be sooooo happy. Everyone will be happy" I said. "I'm sure", Jasper answered while trying to stop himself from laughing.

I pulled away from Jasper's arms as I realized something horrible.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jasper was obviously worried.

"What if...what if someone won't like it?" I asked. Jasper just stared at me. "I mean, what if someone won't like it? I've seen that everyone will love it, but what if that changes?" I felt how Jasper wrapped his arms around me again.

"I'm sure everyone will love it", he said, "If you've seen it, then they will all love it. Every", he kissed me on the cheek, "single" he kissed my other cheek. "one" and he kissed my lips. I drowned myself into the kiss. We just stood there for a long time. Just kissing. Nothing else existed in the whole world. Until...

"What if someone won't like the cake?"

* * *

_**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! I LOVE REVIEWS!**_


End file.
